Uzushio Beach
by pika pika chuuu
Summary: Sum: Pernyataan cinta Naruto untuk Sasuke di Pantai Uzushio/"Cinta seperti apa yang akan kau berikan untukku!"/"Eh?"/Narusasu/BL/dll


**Uzushio Beach**

 **Naruto**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Warning:**

 **Narusasu/BL/Rate T/dll**

Ide cerita asli milik saya (pasaran). Hehe... terimakasih untuk yang mau baca. Kalau yang tidak baca, juga tidak apa-apa, tapi saya harap baca dulu #maksa. OOC, gajenes, abalnes, absurdnes, dan ngenes.

Maaf kalau banyak kesalahan.

Kelabu telah sepenuhnya merajai kaki langit. Matahari perlahan tertelan dari hiruk pikuk awan mendung yang mendominasi sore itu. Aroma basah tercium jelas dari sela-sela angin yang membelai setiap sudut pantai. Hujan siap tumpah ruah menyapu bersih pantai Uzushio. Tak pelak membuat banyak orang mendesah kecewa karena gagal menghabiskan sore romantis disana.

Meledaklah sore ini dengan beberapa keributan. Suara-suara orang sibuk berlarian kecil mencari tempat singgah. Seolah sadar ancaman langit yang hendak menumpahkan unek-uneknya. Rencana ingin melihat _sunset_ kandas begitu saja ketika mendung dengan sombongnya menjajah langit Konoha sekitar pukul empat sore. Dan benar saja, hujan habis-habisan menghajar bumi sesaat setelahnya.

Sudah pukul 16:47, hampir satu jam lelaki berwajah datar itu duduk disalah satu pondok tempatnya berteduh. Sembari menunggu hujan reda. Sesekali ia menyesap kopi hitamnya guna menghilangkan dingin yang merangsek menyerbu tubuhnya. Ia tak sendiri. Pemuda berparas cantik yang sore itu mengenakan kaos biru lengan panjang dengan motif garis horisontal. Dipadukan dengan celana jeans merek terkenal yang lagi-lagi berwarna biru, namun kali ini biru tua. Rambut pantat bebeknya mencirikan dirinya. Poni dimasing-masing sisi wajahnya menambah kesan manis meski tak mengurangi kadar kedataran ekspresinya. Sasuke, laki-laki tadi, menatap diam seorang pemuda yang duduk dihadapannya. Setelah sedikit berbasa-basi, hanya keheningan yang mendominasi keduanya, rasa-rasanya cukup membuat Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. Matanya mencoba menerka apa yang sedang dipikirkan pemuda dihadapannya ini. Kemarin pemuda ini mengajaknya jalan-jalan sore di Pantai Uzushio. Ia menyetujuinya. Dan apa yang di dapat sekarang? Pemuda ini, pemuda yang mengajaknya hanya membiarkan suasana canggung menyelimuti mereka. Bukankah pria ini bilang ingin mengatakan sesuatu? Lalu apa? Tidakkah ia tahu bahwa Sasuke sudah amat sangat bosan sejak tadi. Kalau bukan karena hujan satu jam lalu yang meluncur deras bagai tak punya beban, mungkin ia sudah permisi untuk pulang lebih dulu. Lebih baik naik kendaraan umum daripada duduk diam menunggu apa yang akan dibicarakan si pemuda.

"Bisakah kau katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan, Naruto?", ujar Sasuke jengah. Habis sudah kesabarannya. Oh ayolah siapa yang suka dengan keadaan seperti ini. Sekalipun yang ada dihadapanmu adalah seorang pemuda yang tampan, bukan berarti kau hanya akan memandanginya saja kan?

"Hhhh...", hanya helaan nafas yang menjadi jawaban dari Naruto. Pemuda yang sejak tadi menggantungkan kecanggungan itu berusaha memantapkan hati. Menyemangati diri agar apa yang akan disampaikannya tidak tersendat ditenggorokan. Bukannya ia tak pandai berkata-kata, hanya saja apa yang akan dikatakannya adalah hal yang sedikit sensitif. Pemuda berkemeja putih ini sudah lama mengenal lelaki yang duduk didepannya. Tepatnya dua tahun lalu sejak masuk bangku kuliah. Sejak pertemuan pertamanya, pemuda ini tak dapat berhenti memikirkannya. _Love at first sight_. Atau apalah namanya. Kali ini ia sudah tak dapat membendung perasaan yang telah lama bersarang di hatinya. Rencananya, hari ini ia ingin menyampaikan maksud mengajaknya ke pantai pada sang pujaan hati. Tapi apalah daya, rencana tinggal rencana. Skenario yang sudah disusun beberapa hari yang lalu berantakan hanya karena rasa grogi yang menggerogti batinnya.

"Hhhh...", sekali lagi ia menghela nafas guna merilekskan degupan jantung yang semakin tidak karuan. Ditatapnya mata kelam itu intens. Ia harus mengatakannya. Dengan suara bergetar, akhirnya kata-kata keramat itu lolos dari tenggorokannya...

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke! Sudah lama, sejak kita bertemu tanpa sengaja, saat semester I".

Hening beberapa saat. Angin laut menyusup melalui celah-celah dinding tempat mereka berlindung. Masih terdengar jelas suara hujan sore itu. Mereka masih sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Pemuda yang baru saja menyatakan cintanya, harap-harap cemas akan jawaban pemuda satunya. Sedangkan pemuda yang baru saja mendapat pernyataan cinta, masih berusaha memproses rentetan kata yang masuk indra pendengarannya.

Sedikit gerakan dari Sasuke, membuat Naruto seketika menahan nafas. Jantungnya berdegup lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Benar kata temannya, menunggu adalah hal yang membosankan. Apalagi menunggu jawaban dari pernyataan cinta. Rasanya untuk menghirup oksigen pun butuh waktu bertahun-tahun agar sampai ke paru-paru. Tapi kali ini bukan rasa bosan yang mendominasi. Melainkan rasa cemas, takut, _nerveous_ , frustasi, atau apapun yang bisa menggambarkan perasaannya sekarang. Yang jelas waktu terasa begitu lama.

"Lalu?", ucap Sasuke datar. Setelah beberapa detik dilalui untuk memproses kata-kata Naruto barusan.

"Eh?"

"Hhhh...". Helaan nafas panjang terdengar kembali. Tapi kali ini bukan berasal dari Naruto, melainkan Sasuke yang sejak tadi menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Naruto. "Kau mengajakku kemari, bukan hanya untuk mengatakan kalau kau menyukaiku, kan?", lanjutnya sembari menyandarkan punggung disandaran kursi, ia menatap tajam wajah yang dihiasi dengan garis bagai kumis kucing. Membuat nyali pemuda itu semakin ciut.

"Eetooo, ja-jadilah kekasihku!", ucapnya kemudian. Kepala kuningnya menunduk. Keringat dingin mengalir di masing-masing pelipisnya. Meski tidak terlihat, Sasuke yakin kalau pemuda dihadapannya ini sedang harap-harap cemas. Dan hal itu membuat Sasuke ingin tertawa.

"Cinta seperti apa yang akan kau berikan untukku!"

"Eh?". _Blank._ Pikirannya kosong. Pernyataankah? Atau pertanyaan? Sasuke sukses membuat pemuda dihadapannya bengong sekaligus heran. Apa ia salah dengar? Bukankah seharusnya jawaban yang ia dapatkan hanya 'ya' atau 'tidak'. Tapi ini? Bahkan kalimat yang baru saja didengarnya entah sebuah pertanyaan atau pernyataan. Ia tak tahu. Kalimat tadi bahkan meruntuhkan mental serta rasa gugupnya. Ia bingung mengapa pernyataan cintanya malah dijawab dengan kalimat tadi. Apakah Sasuke berniat menolak atau sengaja mengujinya?

Ditatapnya paras manis dihadapannya yang masih bersandar dengan melipat tangan didada. Matanya tak berbicara apapun. Gerak tubuhnya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Mengenal pria berusia 21 tahun itu selama dua tahun ternyata tak mampu membuatnya 'kenal' secara keseluruhan. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke sampai-sampai kalimat tadi keluar dengan begitu mulusnya dari dua belah bibir berwarna delima miliknya.

Suasana semakin canggung. Bahkan saat Sasuke mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya, Naruto tak menyadarinya.

"Sudahlah, aku mau pulang".

Butuh beberapa detik sampai kata-kata yang baru saja ia dengar membuatnya kembali ke alam sadarnya. Ia, Sasuke telah beranjak pergi dari pondok tempat mereka berteduh. Ia segera mengikutinya. Ia telah sadar sepenuhnya. Hatinya bersorak. Meski tak terlihat, tapi ia tahu bahwa sang tambatan hati tengah tersenyum padanya. Suara lembut itu sudah menjadi sebuah tanda kalau Naruto tidak akan mendapat jawaban 'tidak' darinya. Sebuah pemikiran yang entah didapat darimana, tapi membuat nyali yang tadinya ciut kini membara. Ia tidak peduli, walaupun ia tak tahu jawaban seperti apa yang cocok untuk pertanyaan Sasuke tadi.

Air langit masih sedikit meneror pantai Uzushio. Pelangi mulai nampak disisian laut yang memantulkan kemilau jingga akibat matahari yang disaat-saat terakhir kembali bertahta, mencoba menyapa burung-burung yang hendak mengurai lelah dalam sarang-sarang hangat mereka. Melintasi langit yang menampakkan bias malam yang belum sepenuhnya merajai langit Konoha. Menambah luapan kasih sayang diantara dua insan yang tengah mabuk asmara. Yang tanpa sengaja memoles warna alami dikedua pipi masing-masing ketika bersama berlari kecil menuju motor yang siap membawa mereka kembali, meninggalkan pantai Uzushio yang menjadi saksi bisu sebuah ikatan baru bagi keduanya. Ikatan yang lebih intim, juga lebih berwarna. Ia, Uzumaki Naruto, telah yakin bahwa genggaman jemarinya kini tak akan lagi ditolak oleh Uchiha Sasuke.

 **Kalau pembaca berkenan, silahkan tinggalkan pesan dan kesan juga saran tapi jangan flame saya... arigatou gozaimasu**


End file.
